Finding
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - On that Halloween night, the Potter's all survived. A small story on what happens after they survive. James/Lily - First HPfic
1. Finding Pettigrew

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything; everything is the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. Love that chick._

* * *

"Now, don't get me wrong Professor, I truly am thankful to be alive, but how am I?" James Potter asked his voice full of both happiness and confusion. Beside him sat Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his best friends who were the ones to find their unconscious bodies and a crying Harry. They were sat opposite Dumbledore, in his office at Hogwarts whilst Lily and Harry were in the hospital wing with McGonagall.

"Forget that." Sirius exclaimed, his voice full of anger and hatred. "Where the fuck is Pettigrew?" Lupin growled with hatred and only Dumbledore managed to silence them all.

"Moody has been told and he is searching for him as we speak. To get back to your question Mr Potter, I do believe that, forgive me as I speak, since Voldemort was so excited to finally have the chance to kill your son, he didn't have his full attention on killing you and Lily. He didn't manage to kill Harry either, since Lily's love and sacrifice made the curse rebound." James smiled warmly. God he did love that woman.

"So, he's dead?" Lupin questioned with hope on his face. Dumbledore shook his head.

"It is my beliefs that he will return when he is back to full strength but for now, yes he is gone. In the meantime we must work on defeating as many of his followers as we can, as well as keeping Harry safe. They are going to want to avenge their leader's death."

With that said, the four started to plan everything that was on their minds and needed to be sorted out immediately.

* * *

"Lily, oh goodness I came as soon as I heard." McGonagall exclaimed, rushing to her bedside with her robes billowing behind her like a cape. "How are you? All of you?" Lily laughed at the worried expression on the professor's face, one she had rarely seen during her years at the school.

"We're fine Minerva; we're all alive and safe here." Lily looked down at her son, doing her best to ignore the scar that had now been placed on his perfect forehead. "Harry here saved the day and we're all okay." Minerva smiled and stroked the sleeping boy's head.

"He didn't save the day dear, it was you." Lily looked up in shock. "Yes, your love and sacrifice made the curse rebound and you saved your son." Lily didn't respond, instead chose to hold her son closer and kiss him on the head, hiding her face. "I'll leave you to rest dear."

"Has Peter been found?" Lily asked and watched as McGonagall looked sad before hiding the emotion behind her teaching mask and then shaking her head. "Oh okay." Minerva didn't know how to comfort the woman that was so happy to be alive and yet so sad to have been betrayed and ended up choosing to pat her on the shoulder before leaving the hospital wing.

Peter had betrayed them, betrayed the Marauders, and betrayed _James. _He almost got their family killed and he would have succeeded if it hadn't been for some miracle. Now he was going to run and hide, waiting for everyone to forget about him before surfacing again. They had to find him soon before he got away. _She _needed to find him soon.

Her anger for Pettigrew was more than anything she had ever felt before. She knew that if Sirius found Peter then he would either die or be beaten so badly that he wished he was dead. Remus would keep his emotions in check, presumably, and just hand him over to the aurors. James, well nobody could know what James would do. He got betrayed by his friend, almost got his family killed and because of that you'd think that he would kill him but Lily knew that the auror in him would want justice to be served and he'd do nothing. Because of this, he could calm Sirius down and then nothing would happen to the rat that was Pettigrew.

No, that left it all down to Lily. She was going to find Pettigrew.

But she had no clue where to look and she couldn't leave Harry on his own. Not now.

"Lily!" A voice exclaimed. Lily looked up sharply, her eyes searching for the voice. She relaxed considerably when Molly Weasley ran towards her. "Oh Lily darling! I'm so glad you are okay. Dumbledore sent us an owl and I would have come sooner but Percy was determined to show me his new rat." Lily tilted her head to the side. A rat. He wouldn't, would he?

"Oh don't worry about it Molly. To be honest, I'm just glad that Harry's alive. Tell me more about this rat though, Percy was so eager to tell you then I want to know too." Molly only gave her a curious glance before shrugging and describing the whole situation to her. Lily barely paid attention until one significant description caught her attention.

"He's missing a little finger on one of his paws. Poor little guy, but he seems okay with it." Lily narrowed her eyes immediately before plastering a smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt but could you look after Harry for me, I need to go speak to James and my baby has been through enough tonight, I just want him to rest." Molly didn't even bat an eyelid, taking the baby into her arms and rocking him slightly, shooting her a smile. Lily smiled back, kissing Harry on the head and silently saying goodbye before murmuring a thanks to the ginger woman and walking calmly out of the hospital wing.

Once out into the empty corridor, she attempted to apparate to The Burrow but the wards around Hogwarts prevented her. She grumbled slightly before running down the corridor to the secret passage to Hogsmeade. For once, she was thankful that James had dragged her through it because now it was really helping her. She carried on running, even when she had a stitch and her lungs were burning but she didn't stop. Her hatred and need for revenge was burning more.

Any other day, she would have believed that she was under some kind of curse, making her do things that she would never normally do. Such as hunting someone down.

When she burst out of the exit of the passage, she wasted no time in looking at her surroundings instead choosing to focus on The Burrow and apparate to it. This time it worked and she smiled softly at the Weasley home. She walked up the path, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. She was halfway to the door when a small ginger child ran in front of her laughing. He was clutching a small rat and being chased by his two older brothers. He threw a glance in her direction, slowing down when he noticed her smile.

* * *

"Oh hi Molly. Have you seen Lily?" Minerva asked when she returned to the hospital wing. Molly looked up from the baby she was rocking and smiled warmly at the older woman.

"She left to see Harry a while ago. Asked me to look after this little one and scurried off. That poor woman, going through so much at such a young age. She's a mum, almost died, and encountered _himself _more times than necessary and she still manages to smile." Minerva couldn't agree less with the ginger woman before her. Lily Evans – _Potter _– had gone through too much and she was astonished at how she still seemed to bounce back up and act like nothing happened. Of course there were the nightmares and the scars, the jumpiness when someone made a loud noise, but that was from every Order member.

What McGonagall was incredibly proud of, however, was Lily's ability to not use the Unforgivable curse, any of them. With what she's gone through it would be easy to defend herself with a cry of _Crucio _or _Avada Kedavra _but with a glance at the strong willed woman whenever she was near, you could tell that she would never resort to such atrocities. "Thank you dear." McGonagall responded before turning around with her robes billowing behind her.

Minerva nibbled her lower lip. She had a feeling that something was wrong. Lily would never normally ditch her child to go see her husband, but if it was information on Pettigrew or Voldemort, or just a wifely concern, then it was understandable. McGonagall nodded to herself as she climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Lily was stressed and every action she took from now on was reasonably justified.

"Lily, dear, can I talk to you for a second?" McGonagall called out, pushing the door open and frowning when there was no woman to greet her, only the three Marauders and the headmaster. "Sorry Albus, but I thought Lily was here." James rose from his chair.

"Lily's not with Harry?" She shook her head, the feeling returning to her gut immediately.

"She told Molly Weasley that she was coming to see you." James paled and Remus stood too, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She hasn't come here?" All the men shook their heads. "Well then where did she go?"

* * *

"Hi." She murmured, crouching down to face him. "I'm Lily, a friend of your mum's. You must be Percy." She murmured and he stepped forward to smile at her. "She told me to come and see your new pet." He grinned, stroking the rat's fur and not noticing how he was wriggling like crazy to get out of his grasp. "Bill, Charlie." Lily added, nodding at the other brothers who stopped to see Lily.

"Hey Lily! Mum said that she went to see you." Lily nodded.

"She did, but she looked after Harry for me so that I could come see the new pet." The rat in question bit Percy's finger causing him to drop him. Before Wormtail could run far, Lily had grabbed him in a tight hold and glared at him. The rat drooped with defeat. "Boys, why don't you go patch that bite up and I'll have a little chat with the rat to make him be nicer?" They all nodded and wandered into the house, presumably where Arthur was looking after the other children.

With the children gone, Lily glanced around and noticed a small clearing through some trees to the side. With determination in her strides, she made it there within seconds, throwing the rat's body onto the ground and pointing her wand at him. He changed back into human form and smiled at her sheepishly. "Hello Lily."

Her glare remained. "Hello Peter. I'm going to kill you." He gulped.

* * *

_Author's note: Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter, so sorry if it isn't that good. This will be three parts, possibly more depending on where I can take it, and I'll only carry on if people are actually enjoying and want to read it. So this does mean reviews, follows and favourites are required. Believe it or not, but reviews actually do help us writer's. Hope to hear from you – wannabewyler xo_


	2. Finding Lily

_A/N: Hey guys, this should have been up ages ago but college got in the way of things and obviously that takes priority for me, however, we are here with this chapter and please, please, please review!_

* * *

"Hello Peter. I'm going to kill you." He gulped.

"Lily, come on, let's talk about this." Her eyes widened as she laughed with disbelief.

"Talk about this? Pettigrew you almost had my family _killed. _Talking about _this _is only going to delay the inevitable." He frowned at her, his left hand slowly inching towards his pocket.

"But Lily, what about our history? We've been like family ourselves for a few years." Lily nodded, not noticing his hand that was now in his pocket and wrapped around his wand.

"We have Peter but apparently family doesn't mean the same thing for you as it does for me." His eyes narrowed and angrily whipped out his wand, pointing it at her heart. She didn't even blink, disarming him within seconds. With his eyes resting on his wand a few feet from him, he realised now how much danger he was in. His eyes flickered back to her and he swallowed with obvious discomfort. "Ah, Peter realised how much _shit_ he really is in now? Your weakness is just overwhelming, you know?" His eyes flashed and she knew she struck a nerve. "Ah, did that hurt you? Really doesn't surprise me, I mean you have Remus, the smart yet subtly dangerous one who is gorgeous to the point of drooling." Her wand was still aimed dangerously at Peter. "You have Sirius, the womanizer and _blood traitor _but he is still gorgeous, confident, funny and talented." Peter's body was stiffening now, and an angry look was on his face but she ignored it, carrying on. "And James, ah good old James. Head boy, quidditch captain, one of the most talented boys of our time at Hogwarts and also one of the most gorgeous. He even managed to get the girl Pete, managed to have a family. What about you Pettigrew, _what about you?"_

Lily knew she was baiting him, waiting for him to snap so that she could hurt him but she still didn't expect him to launch himself at her, tackling her to the floor and causing her hand to let go of the wand, accidentally flinging it near Peter's. She kicked his shin, crawling towards her wand but his grip on her ankle pulled her back to him. She twisted so that was on her back and kicked his face.

His nose shattered and he roared in pain, stumbling backwards and clutching his bleeding feature. When she started to crawl back to the wands, he grabbed both feet and yanked her back, resting a knee on her back as she wriggled to get free. Before she could wriggle free and defend herself in anyway, Peter had grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her head up before slamming into the ground. Once. Twice. Three times.

She lay there in a daze, her head resting on the ground and she watched Peter's feet as he walked to where the wands rested before slowly pulling herself into a standing position, ignoring the pounding pain in her head and the blood that was trickling down her face. If she was going to die, it was going to be on her own terms.

* * *

"Prongs, calm down." Sirius said. James' eyes flashed to his and Sirius sighed with defeat. Though he couldn't let it show, he was just as torn up about Lily's disappearance as James was. Obviously not _as _much as James but Sirius had grown to love the fiery red head like his little sister. "Okay, don't calm down." James growled, stopped in his pacing and stared at his friend.

"Peter betrayed us. My wife is missing. We're in a middle of a war and you want me to calm _down?" _James shouted. Remus stood up from his seat and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Shouting and pacing isn't going to find her James. We broke into Filch's office, checked the map and she's not on the grounds. That means she went through a passage to Hogsmeade and is either still there taking a break or she apparated somewhere else. Have you spoken to Molly?" James sighed, running his hands through his hair and grumbled.

"Yes. She said that she was talking to Lily about Percy then Lily asked her to look after Harry whilst she came to talk to me. The next thing she knew was when Minerva wandered in looking for her." The three were sitting in one of the classrooms that were near the hospital wing. After finding out about Lily's disappearance, James had refused to stay too far away from his sleeping son but once the other Marauders realised his temper was getting the better of him, they dragged him into the nearest room.

"Why was Molly talking to Lily about Percy?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed with confusion. James shrugged.

"Beats me. Those girls can natter for hours about anything."

"Yeah but Molly obviously said something that would trigger _this." _Remus pointed out. Sirius nodded, seeing where Remus was coming from. They all had thoughtful expressions on their face before Sirius cursed.

"Ah Merlin's balls. You don't think she's gone looking for Wormy do you?" He exclaimed, running hands through his hair and messing it up like James always did. James stopped pacing and looked at them with wide eyes. "Fuck it, we know that she would. Remember that time she hunted down Avery for calling James a blood traitor? We warned her that she would get hurt but she still did it once we turned our back." Remus nodded in agreement.

"She was in the hospital wing for the weekend." Remus added, a smile gracing his face at the memory.

"Yeah but she got Avery good. He was in there for a whole week." Sirius responded, smiling proudly.

"My moron of a wife has gone hunting a death eater." James mumbled, his face pale and eyes wide.

* * *

"Lily, why do you insist on fighting? The Dark Lord will be triumphant." Lily shrugged, taking a step towards him.

"I'm a Gryffindor. Brave and loyal. I'm also ridiculously stubborn but I fear that it's more _me _than my Gryffindor blood." Peter smiled despite himself. "Pete, _why?" _

"He was going to kill me." He whispered. She stepped closer and he hadn't noticed. "You know he already killed my mum, took her away before my eyes and then threatened me. I was distraught and scared and I said yes. You don't know what it's like Lily, to watch your family disappear before you and have your own life threatened."

She was standing before him, an arms stretch away from grabbing a wand from his pocket. "I don't?" she asked him and he nodded. "What about my own parents Peter? Killed in a death eater attack during the Christmas holidays of our seventh year; I was making them tea and came back out of the kitchen just in time to see the flashes of green hit my parents." Peter stared at her with wide eyes and shock. She forgot that he had been on holiday in France with his parents during that Easter and he hadn't questioned why all the Marauders were suddenly so protective of her. "Yep, I came out and saw three of them standing there laughing. Malfoy, you know the Slytherin who kept trying to get me, the year above us?" Peter nodded. "Yeah, he was there and recognised me, told the other two to have some fun with me. I ran, ran out of the house and into the garden, hopping the fence to the field behind my house. I could hear them chasing me but I didn't look over my shoulder to see how close they were. I didn't want to lose hope."

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "James and I hadn't officially got together then, we'd flirted sure and everyone knew how we felt about each other but during that run I was scared that I'd never get to see him again and obviously we know that my apparating skills aren't top notch so I didn't want to risk splinching myself." She took a small step closer to him; he was too entranced in her tale to notice. "I grabbed the wand out my hoodie pocket and sent a patronus to him, telling him how much I loved him and I was sorry about _everything._ Seconds after I sent it, Malfoy tackled me to the ground. James got my message, obviously, Sirius and Remus saw it too as well as his parents. At first they thought I was finally admitting that I liked him and they sent a few jibes but then they all heard the underlying fear in my tone and then my confession of being sorry, I think I told him that it hurt that I'd never see his face again." Peter looked like he was going to cry.

"His parents, obviously being the best aurors in the Ministry used practically all of their resources to go to my parents' home. James, Sirius and Remus went too and I heard that they all cried and feared the worst when they saw my parents laying there and the smashed tea cups in the kitchen doorway. I guess I have James to thank for actually believing I was still alive, searching the house until it got to the point where Padfoot had to _drag _him into the garden for some fresh air and to calm himself. I guess I also have Sirius to thank for finding me; he saw movement through the trees at the end of the garden, saw a flash of light which was me trying to escape somehow, and heard my screams. He didn't even tell James what he saw, just _ran. _He could've gotten himself killed just to save me. Remus and James followed after him and if they had been seconds later then yeah, I'd have been killed but I wasn't and they fought for me, and they saved me." Her hand was outstretched, she could practically feel the wand and when Peter drew in a shaky breath she surged forwards, snatching the wand out of his pocket and disarming him again as she whirled out of his reach.

"That's what a family does Peter, we _save _each other, not kill each other."

This was it. This was the moment that she had been waiting for since she woke up in her shattered home to see Remus' concerned face fill with relief and to hear Harry crying for her and James. She levelled the wand at his heart and she saw him trying to think of something to defend himself, to get out of there as quickly as he could and never face the wrath of Lily Potter again. She was more pissed than James and Remus had been at Sirius when he had told Snape about the _furry little problem. _

"Lily _please. _What would James think? What about the Marauders? What about Harry?" Her breath caught in her throat and she had to hold back the tears of never seeing her baby boy again.

"They'll understand. I have to do this, the others, they might hurt you a bit but they wouldn't kill you. They'd hand you over to the aurors and you'll go to Azkaban. Peter I need to do this, I want to watch the fear and terror on your face and I want to watch you stop breathing. Sure, I'll regret it when I can't see my baby boy go to Hogwarts for the first time and I never get to hold my husband again but I _love _them and this is a sacrifice I'm making for the good of everything."

"As painful as this is for me Lils, I understand."

"Good." She raised the wand, let her rage and anger, her hatred, want and need for this fuel the fire in her and soon there were sparks at the end of her wand. Green sparks. "_Avada Ked-"_

"_Expelliarmus." _The wand flew from her hand and she stared at the wand as it clattered to the floor with confusion on her face before looking up at Peter who was staring at her with the same look of confusion. But then she felt it.

She felt the tingling sensation that she always got when James focused his attention on her. She took a deep breath, looking up and flinched when she met the gazes of three, very pissed Marauders.

* * *

_A/N: There we go, lot longer than I imagined it to be and originally there was only going to be one more chapter and it might still be one more unless I can figure it out how to make more than one, all depends on the magic of my imagination! Also, I hate to do this because I feel like such a beg, which I'm not, but can we check out my OTHER HP fanfic, I tried something knew and the chapters are really long, I know this but I've had people at home/college tell me it's great but only one favourite and review, normally this wouldn't bother me but for some reason it does so please, ignore my begging and just check it out please? See you when I next update – love, wannabewyler xo_


	3. Finding The Potters

**Author's note: Alrighty pumpkins, this was meant to be the last chapter but I'm managing to wrangle out another one, possibly two. Once you've read this you'll understand why. This chapter is more of a filler, bit of background you know? It's not what I was planning to write at all but a discussion with my awesome inspiration this afternoon (my darling little sister) gave me a flashback idea and this is what happened. Found this really easy to write which either means it was dreadful or brilliant – let me know what you think – wannabewyler xo**

_Remus was pissed, that was noticeable when he slammed his best friend into their living room wall of the flat. "Woah Moony, what the hell?" Sirius exclaimed, a bottle of milk dropping to the floor and splattering their feet and legs. "I didn't even know you were home and you're going out?" He asked once he noted what his friend was wearing. Remus was too angry to even think straight and so he let Moony do the talking._

_"You son of a bitch. We were just at a pub, frequented by Death Eaters, on a mission for Dumbledore and you'll never guess what they were saying." Moony growled, his eyes flashing amber and his forearm that was pinning Sirius to the wall was softly pushing against his windpipe. "Voldemort is making a move tonight. Nobody knows on who, whether it be Frank or James but he's making it. Peter's the Longbottom's secret keeper and you are Prongs'. We both know Peter is safe so you bastard for betraying them."_

_"Peter is James' secret keeper, not me, i swear!" Moony loosened his hold on his neck to let Sirius speak. "We have had a lapse in judgement, thinking that you were the worm in our ranks and i'm too obvious of a choice so we chose Wormtail." Moony, too confused with what was going on, let Remus have control again and they stepped back, dropping Sirius to the ground. _

_"We'll talk about _this _later, but if Peter's the secret keeper for both families then..."_

_"Shit." They both mumbled before apparating to Lily and James, to their family._

_-JPLE-_

_The house was a mess just from the outside. Windows were shattered with the curtains flapping outside; the door which had been blasted from its hinges could be seen half against the wall further in. Part of the roof was on fire and all the lights upstairs were flickering. _

_Sirius and Remus were immediately overcome with dread and they felt cold, goosebumps raising on their skin as they blindly grasped each other's hands as they made their walk up the path. _

_The smell of magic once in the house was suffocating and made Sirius' eyes water. They both had their wands drawn, waiting and prepared for any attack. They didn't call out for their friends for they feared it was already too late. "Sirius." Remus murmured, nudging his shoulder and pointing in the direction of the stairs where only a pair of feet could be seen. James' feet._

_James' unmoving feet._

_"No." Sirius gasped, forgetting their training as he rushed towards the body of his best friend. "No no no." He fell to his knees on the stairs, staring at James' body and started crying uncontrollably. "No! Wormtail, the fucking traitor!" Sirius shouted, slamming his fist into the wall above James. Remus stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hands covering his mouth as tears trickled down his cheeks. Even Moony seemed subdued from the shock._

_"Ehgab." A low voice moaned. Sirius and Remus looked with wide eyes as the person made the same noise again, slowly twitching his fingers as his eyes blinked open. "Lily." James croaked out, clearing his throat before speaking again. "Harry. My family?" Remus, now passed his stupor, ran up the stairs to check as he heard his two friends embrace and Sirius comment on never leaving them again. Remus shared the sentiments, after this, they were living together for years; regardless to how Lily felt on the matter._

_The door to the nursery was crooked, hanging on only the bottom hinge and half open to see the broken window and flapping curtains which were smouldering at the bottom. A scorch mark was in the doorway and a crying baby was in the cot. Remus gasped out with the surprise of seeing his non-blood nephew alive and scurried in, practically tripping over the ridiculous broom that Sirius had brought for him in his haste to hold the boy. With Harry settled in his arms, his sobs slowing and quietening but still present, he turned to see the sister figure in his family. _

_Lily was not moving._

_Remus crouched beside her and rolled her over so she was on her back. Her eyes were shut and her face pale and covered in small cuts from the glass. She wasn't breathing. Remus screwed up his eyes and fought the tears as he raised himself from the crouch and left the room to take Harry to the rest of his family. He made his way down the stairs slowly, stopping to set Harry down on the bottom step to where James was sitting, trying to get his strength back. _

_The small boy waddled into his father's arms and settled on his lap, muffling his tears in his shirt. Sirius watched the interaction with a smile similar to that of glee, his family was alive, what was not to be happy about?_

_"Where's Lily?" James asked and Remus bowed his head. He couldn't be the one to tell him, he couldn't. It hurt him too much to even think about it let alone say it. "My wife, where is she?" Remus blinked down at his friend and then switched his gaze to his boyfriend. These people, his family, hadn't trusted him and yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He just couldn't be the one to tell him though. "No." James breathed before burying his face in his son's hair. _

_"I'm sorry." Remus mumbled, unsure of what to say or do and he watched as Sirius' smile fell._

_"HARRY?!" A shrill cry called, breaking the silence. "Baby boy? James? Oh my God, no no no." Remus whirled with shock before grabbing Harry from James' arms and running back upstairs. Harry was crying again, more out of shock and confusion than actually being upset. When Remus raced back into the room, Lily was still laying on the floor her eyes shut and her body still flung everywhere as it had been the last time. If it wasn't for the slight movement of her chest then Remus would have believed that he imagined the voice. _

_He placed Harry on the floor and crouched over Lily, slowly stroking her hair as her eyes fluttered open to meet his worried gaze. Harry's cries were getting louder now that he had nobody to cuddle him and Lily crawled over to her baby boy, holding him to herself and the tears stopped immediately. _

_Moments later and James burst through the door, his weight supported by Sirius._

_Everyone cried. Everyone was happy. Everyone was _alive.

_Despite their being a rat amongst their ranks, a betrayer in the family, they could forget it all and just embrace the fact that everyone was there and when Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared at the house soon after, taking them to Hogwarts, they were still smiling like idiots._

_Just happy to be alive._


	4. Finding Out Through Rumours

"_Did you hear about the Head Girl?" A second year asked her friend as they walked down the corridor. The other girl nodded. "I can't believe it myself but that's what everyone is saying so I guess it must be true!"_

_James, Sirius and Remus were stood against the wall, waiting for said Head Girl to join them so they could head to lunch but so far she was late. When the two second years walked past, talking about Lily, James' curiosity and worry was automatically spiked and he straightened from his lounge to follow them. "It's a crock of crap." Sirius warned, not even bothering to look up from the ground. "Nothing has happened to Evans. She probably failed a test and that's why nobody can believe it." Though his tone was sour, it was purely because he was hungry since he adored the fiery muggleborn like his own little sister and he treated her like an angel. _

"_Yeah." Remus agreed, lifting his head from his book. "She probably got a few marks lower than normal, students talked and she's currently discussing ways of getting extra credit." James had to nod his head in agreement. That was the most likely reason for the rumours. Lily was too much of a rule abiding Head Girl to get herself into the trouble that the rumours were sounding like._

_Three more pairs of students discussing the Head Girl had passed since the first._

_Five minutes had passed since they were meant to meet for lunch and Sirius was getting cranky. "Look, maybe she forgot to meet us and she's already there eating." His voice changed to longing when he said eating but Remus whacked him with the book in protest. _

"_Lily was the one that reminded us in Transfiguration doofus, she isn't going to forget. She might be having a length discussion with someone about the uses of gillyweed." Sirius opened his mouth to argue but before he could, a small third year rushed up to them._

"_Potter!" He called. "Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall want you to come to the Hospital Wing right away." He gasped out. "It's about Lily." James spared a glance at his two best friends. Peter had had a free period so they didn't see it fair for him to have to wait for lunch with them. _

"_We're coming with you." Sirius told him._

* * *

"_Ah, Mr Potter, how lovely to see you." Professor Dumbledore greeted when the trio barged through the doors. "You brought friends. Good day Mr Lupin and Mr Black."_

"_With all due respect sir," James started. "Let's cut the formalities and please get to the point." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and it looked like the old professor was trying to hold back a smile. _

"_Of course. It looks like our Head Girl was involved in a fight with a Slytherin." James' blood ran cold. Lily wouldn't be in good condition if a Slytherin came after her. _

"_Is she okay sir?" Remus asked. Dumbledore smiled again._

"_She's much better than the Slytherin but she will be in here for the weekend I'm sure." Sirius cheered at the news of some low life serpent being worse off than their redheaded friend. "We're looking into removing her of her Head position however and I'm sure that she won't be as well as she is now when the news is broken to her."_

"_She's what?!" James asked, finally finding his voice._

"_Removal of her Head position. We're looking into it because all eye-witness accounts are showing that she attacked first. Behaviour like that will not be tolerated, especially for someone with such authority."_

_The three marauders were silent for a moment before Sirius piped up. "Can we see her?" Dumbledore nodded before pointing to a curtained off bed at the back of the room. They walked slowly, all captured in their own thoughts. "Is that Mulciber?" Sirius asked when they passed a semi-curtained off bed; the Slytherin that Lily attacked laying there wrapped in bandages and boils._

"_No it looks like Avery." James responded quietly._

"_Ah." Remus said, his voice laced with realisation and the two shot him a look but he shook his head, before heading towards Lily. She was lying in bed, her eyes shut presumably in sleep with her arms covered in small cuts that were slowly knitting together. A large bump and bruise was on her forehead and her left arm was wrapped in a solid cast or bandage which was used to wrap around limbs when the damage to the bone was extreme and assisted in healing it. All three stood at the foot of her bed, letting her rest._

"_Are you three just going to stand there staring at me or are we actually going to have a conversation?" Lily asked without opening her eyes, a small smile graced her lips. _

"_You wannabe marauder. Two weeks until Christmas and i feel like you've given me my present early." Sirius exclaimed, chuckling before plopping himself down in the chair next to the bed and resting his feet by her face. She shoved them off with her unbandage arm, a fake look of disgust on her face. Remus was the next to greet her, ruffling her hair before he moved to sit on Sirius' lap who straightened to allow the smaller boy to curl up against his chest. _

"_Glad you're okay Lils, even if it was an idiot move." She smiled at her fellow bookworm before turning to face the final boy in her curtained room who was yet to make a remark. She smiled at him._

"_You bloody idiot!" He growled at her, his face turning into one of anger and disbelief which wiped the smile off of her face. "How stupid could you be? Attacking a Slytherin and one especially that we know is a Death Eater. You're a bloody idiot Evans and I can't believe you would- what are you doing?" She was pushing herself up with one arm, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and looking for her clothes._

"_I'm going to get dressed and go to my room so I don't have to sit here and listen to you insult me and my intelligence." He moved to push her gently back into bed, being forceful when she started to protest. _

"_Dumbledore said you'd be here all weekend and you are definitely not healthy enough to leave yet." She shot him a look, her eyes sparkling with anger before settling back into the bed and looking at the ceiling with her jaw clenched. She wasn't acknowledging him anymore. "Come on Evans, you can't ignore me forever." She didn't even blink. "At least tell me you have a good reason to attack the poor bloke." Her eyes shot to him then._

"_Poor bloke? Potter he's a Death Eater, there is nothing poor about him except his attitude on blood status. He had it coming and he knew it."_

"_What did he do then?" _

"_He insulted you for Merlin's sake." He blinked at her silently before she groaned with pain, clutching her head. He made a move to get her a potion off the side and she shooed him away. "He called you a blood traitor and some other things the other day to Sirius, Remus, Peter and I. I wanted to get him back there and then but apparently when hexing and pranking, you can't let them expect it so you leave it for a few days and make them think they've won." James nodded in agreement, remaining silent so she could carry on. "Well a few days had passed and he definitely thought he had won because today in Potions, when we were assigned to work together, he felt the urge to start saying some worse things. Did you know the _poor bloke _has planned how he's going to kill you? He described it to me in vivid detail and I rushed from the room once the lesson finished in the hopes that I could block the image from my head. I'd made it halfway down the corridor when he informed me that he was going to have you attacked during your next patrol and he claimed that he'd make me be the one to attack."_

_The three boys sat forward, their eyes wide._

"_The imperius curse of course. The images flooded my mind, of me attacking you and you not having a clue why I'd suddenly leave you crumpled on an abandoned corridor floor, broken and bleeding. So I snapped." She rubbed her head, wincing slightly in discomfort. "Yes I attacked first, yes there were witnesses, yes he's injured worse than me but I don't regret it so you can insult my intelligence and call me an idiot but my reasons are justified Potter. Nobody talks about my friends the way he did and gets away with it." She shot him a look._

"_They might be taking away your Head Girl position because of this." He argued weakly._

"_Let them. Then I can go for scum like him in my new free time." She argued back, her tone warning him that she wasn't up for a debate. "We got a problem James?" He blinked at his first name coming from her lips and it shot a dash of warmth throughout his body._

"_None at all. Just maybe take backup next time?" She grinned at him like an idiot and pulled him in for a hug with her free arm._

"_I promise."_

* * *

**Hello darlings. This chapter is a reference to something they spoke about in the second chapter and will also be brought up in the next so I thought it'd be better if I went into detail now. I've worked out that I've got three chapters left in this story after this one before I'm making my way onto either my AU Jily/Marauder story or my Dramione. Haven't decided but one of them will definitely be up once finished. As always, I'd love to know what you thought. Wannabewyler over and out xox**


	5. Finding Forgiveness

They were mad. No, they were more than mad. They were _pissed. _She couldn't blame them, to be honest since she'd be just as pissed if James had run off on some murderous vendetta. They were sitting in an Order safe house, not trusting anybody's homes due to recent events. Lily was sat in the middle of the settee with her hands fiddling with the hem of her top as the boys stared at her in silence. James was standing against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and a glare on his face that was worse than one he'd used on Snape for all those years. Yep, he was definitely pissed. Sirius and Remus were sitting on individual armchairs with Remus leaning forward, elbows on his knees whilst his hands dangled in between. Sirius was laid back in his chair, his face a mixture of surprise and anger.

Everyone was angry.

She still couldn't blame them.

"Where's Harry?" She asked, breaking the silence and when she saw James' jaw clench she knew that was the wrong thing to ask.

"Safe." Remus quickly mumbled, noticing the look on James' face and answering her honestly without her having to worry too much or be shouted at. They all could tell that it wouldn't be too long though. The storm was brewing but for now, the awkward and suffocatingly angry silence enveloped them again. Lily sighed with defeat and tilted her head back to rest on the settee so she stared at the ceiling light.

"Get on with it." She grumbled, not being able to take the glares any longer. "Let it all out, tell me how much of an idiot I am and-"

"And what Lily?" James snapped, his voice dangerously low as he interrupted her. "You suddenly care about us? About me and your son? About the people who almost died? About the people who rushed to our house thinking we were dead just to find out that we were until we miraculously woke up?" His voice had raised with each sentence and his arms were waving wildly. "You left us Lily, to kill somebody and you have no damn good reason for it."

"I did it for you!" She shouted, flinging herself off the settee till she was toe to toe to her husband. "What was going to happen with him James? Were you going to hunt him down and speak your mind or were you going to allow The Ministry to deal with him?"

"Justice would have been served."

"Yeah to Sirius!" James blinked in confusion. "Everyone thought that _he _was our secret keeper, not that _rat. _Do you really think that The Ministry were going to sit around and listen to us when all the evidence suggested Sirius as the betrayer? No, they would have made claims about us being delirious from the spell. Your best friend would have been locked up! Peter would have made up a fake death, probably got Remus into trouble or Sirius into something worse. He would have used the missing finger as something too." She jabbed a finger into James' chest. "You were too angry at _me _to realise how much of a favour I was doing everybody."

"Risking your life and your future, never being able to hold your son or your husband is not a favour that you should have been doing Lily." Remus interrupted, his voice quiet and calm which made it all the more scarier. "He's a Death Eater, you're an angry woman on a vendetta; it's a miracle that you had the upper hand when we turned up."

"A miracle? Why Remus? Because I'm a woman or because I'm pissed off? Maybe it's because I'm a muggleborn."

"Lily, don't." Sirius warned.

"Why not Sirius? If James hadn't have spoken sense into you, you would have been right beside me and not have had any regrets. Just because I did it doesn't mean that I was in any less danger than one of you."

"Lily, you weren't acting like yourself." Remus said; concern in his voice and a sympathetic look on his face.

"I was acting like a Marauder!" She shouted, her chest heaving and a furious blush on her cheeks. "I'm married to one, two are like my older brothers and my son is going to be one, why is it so bad that I act like one?"

"You abandoned our son! You abandoned me! You abandoned Sirius and Remus! You abandoned your family purely because you wanted to get a little revenge. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lily was silent for a few minutes, wandering back to her seat on the settee whilst she let her thoughts wander.

"Do you love me?" They were all taken aback by her question but James recovered quickly enough.

"Of course I do Lily! Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I've stopped loving you."

"When did you first realise that you had feelings for me?" She asked, changing the subject once again and Sirius shot Remus a confused look who shrugged to say he was just as confused.

"You were shouting at Sirius and defending Snape. There was just this spark about you that I had to have." She nodded at James' answer.

"And when did you first realise that you loved me?" He stared at her, a small frown puckering his brow but he didn't ignore her.

"You, Marlene and Alice were by the lake and Mulciber and Rosier had just started hexing the two of them. You were on your own and you immobilised them and warned them not to mess with your friends ever again. You were defending them when they were down on the floor." She nodded, a slight smile tweaking her lips.

"And I first realised that I loved you when I defended your honor, retaliated for words against you, and got into a fight with Avery." She added. They were all silent for a bit.

"What did that have to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"James grew a crush when I defended my best friend, he fell in love when I defended my sisters, I fell in love when I defended him and now that I'm doing the same thing now; starting fights with dangerous Death Eaters, he seems to have a problem." She walked back over to her silent husband and placed a hand on his cheek. "I can never understand why you love me. I'm vicious and have a terrible temper. I run into situations without thinking about consequences but you do love me and for that I am so grateful. I will show you every day for the rest of my life how much I love you and how sorry I am." By now his arms were wrapped around her waist whilst he looked at her blankly.

"I'm still mad." He informed her and she nodded, understanding him. "But I want your homemade cookies every day for a month." He added with a sigh and watched as a small smile graced her features. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her own. "You're crazy."

**Okey dokey. I know that i only updated yesterday but i finished this and thought it would be better on here instead of sitting around but now that chapter is done. Two left and then I can move on. Really sad to be ending this soon but then again I'm so proud and excited. Hello to all the new followers that joined in the last day! Let me know what you all thought of this – wannabewyler xo**


	6. Finding More Forgiveness

**Hello dear ones. One more chapter after this. Sorry for the delay, I had happily decided that I'd get the chapters written and then uploaded but then I had this brainwave for a dramione story which has now developed to a trilogy **_**with **_**a prequel (bit excessive, I know) and I've been occupied with getting the plot and chapter outlines written for them so I know what I'm doing. Then I discussed it all with my sister and realised I needed to finish this so.. Final chapter shall be up some time tomorrow. **

**Warning: fair bit of swearing in this one, but eh, oh well.**

* * *

"I guess we should go to bed." Sirius remarked, breaking the silence. The pureblood and werewolf were sitting in the living room where they had confronted Lily earlier. That had been a few hours ago and they had argued and shouted, before falling into each other's arms and crying, apologising, forgiving. An hour ago, Harry had woken up and the loving pair had clutched him close between them. They had all fallen asleep only minutes after with Harry in the middle, one hand clutching Lily's hair whilst the other clutched James' glasses. Lily had her legs over James' and his arms was wrapped around her to clutch both his son and wife to him.

Remus sighed and nodded, moving his glance from his friends to the doorway which led to the bedrooms. There were only two in the house and he knew that when the Potters were to wake up, they would move to a bedroom so that Harry was more comfortable. He'd have to share the bed with his boyfriend.

The boyfriend who believed that he was betraying his family.

The boyfriend who he was extremely mad at.

"Let's go." He mumbled, conjuring a blanket to place across the three sleeping figures, stroking their hair once covered and kissed their head's before heading to the room. He heard Sirius doing the same before following him but Remus didn't look behind him or talk to him. Him _and _Moony were mad. So terribly mad.

Remus shoved his trousers down his hips, kicking his legs free of them before bending over to pull his socks off. He never wore shoes when indoors. He heard Sirius take a deep breath and turned around to look at him, a questioning glance on his face. "What?"

Sirius blushed furiously and mumbled something under his breath. Moony heard it and grumbled angrily in his head but he didn't permit Remus to understand the words that were said.

"Pardon?"

"Merlin I want you." Remus felt his heart stop beating and start again faster. Any other day and Remus would have launched himself at the pureblood, letting him have his way with him or vice versa. But today was different to any others. It was the first of November, the day after Remus found his friends almost dead in their home and found out that the people he trusted with his life, didn't trust him.

"No. You don't get to want me Sirius, not after everything you've done." Sirius frowned and walked over to him, taking a hand in his own but Remus pulled it free and wandered over to the en suite to splash his face with water.

"What have I done Remus? I've done nothing but love you."

"Nothing but love and lie to us Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, whirling around in outrage. "You have supposedly been their secret keeper since before Harry was born so tell me Sirius, how long were you actually the keeper?"

"Erm, you see I-"

"Answer me!" Remus shouted, immediately taking a deep breath and silencing the room. He was only going to get louder and angrier.

"I never actually became the secret keeper okay?" Remus felt his heart stop and tears rush to his eyes. He had never been an emotional guy until his friends had worked out he was a werewolf and stood by him. But now, in the past two days, there had been too much emotion for him to handle and he just wanted to lie in bed for a week. Alone. "Remus? Talk to me."

Remus, with a growl from Moony, realised that he had been standing there silent. "You bastard." Remus muttered, causing Sirius' eyes to widen and Moony's growl to disappear as he too stood in shock. Remus never swore. "You complete and utter bastard." Remus growled louder and before he knew what had controlled him, Moony always claimed afterwards that he did nothing, punched Sirius in the face. He watched through blurry eyes as his pureblood bastard of a boyfriend dropped to the ground, sporting a broken and bleeding nose. The room was silent for a bit, none of them sure what to do. Remus never got violent. "Sirius, I'm so-"

Sirius shrugged, wincing as he stood up. "I had it coming if I'm honest." He dabbed the blood away from his nose and grabbed his wand, cleaning himself up whilst healing his nose. Remus remained there in shock with both hands covering his mouth. "I was scared Remus. I love you with all my heart and I'm so used to getting hurt from the people that I love and care about that I didn't want to believe that _you _were the mole but then Peter pointed out how you kept disappearing and then when you came back, an attack would take place. He pointed out that it always corresponded with when you'd disappear and fuck, thinking back he was such a bloody rat." Sirius shook his head, sitting down on the bed. "He turned us against you and I never should have been swayed from my trust in you because I love you but I was swayed and when we made the obvious decision to make me the secret keeper, Peter shot me a look and it all suddenly clicked to me that Peter, the small and quiet boy who had adored us all, could never be on their side and would be such a better choice for a secret keeper. Fuck." Sirius, now openly crying, placed his head in his hands and sobbed. "Remus, if I could, obviously I would go back in time and prove that I trusted you but I can't and I can only hope that over time you can forgive me and let me prove that I _do_ trust you." Remus had sat himself beside his crying boyfriend and tentatively placed a hand on his knee. "I love you so much Remus, so so so much."

Remus smiled and brushed his lips against Sirius' cheek. "I love you too and I know that I should be out of this room, mad as hell, and shouting to the world that I never want to see you again but I think, that we can work through this. We just have to trust each other." Sirius smiled with relief and chastely kissed him. "On the other hand, that's just me not Moony." Sirius nodded and bowed his head before looking up again.

"Let me talk to Moony please. I need to know what I can do to make him forgive me." Remus' grin flashed, revealing his pearly whites and his eyes turned a bright gold, hinting that the werewolf was awake.

"I'm sure we can agree on something." Moony growled before latching his lips onto his best friend, before shoving him back onto the bed. "We can definitely agree."


	7. Finding Family And Happiness

Life after the incident at Godric's Hollow hadn't been as different as everyone expected it to be purely because they had had a plan. After the first few years after Voldemort's first demise, many Death Eaters were captured and shoved into Azkaban, Peter included and two horcruxes were destroyed. Sirius and Remus had first been on the mission to capture and destroy but as Harry got older, they took it in turns with James and Lily so they got to spend time with the young boy. By the time Harry was eleven and his letter from Hogwarts arrived in the post, all bar two horcruxes had been destroyed.

Dumbledore had informed the family of five about Harry being a horcrux, luckily when he was at an age where he was too young to understand what anything meant, and they had succeeded in finding a way to destroy the horcrux in him without having to kill him.

In Harry's summer after his first year, when Lucius Malfoy had given Ginny the diary, Lily had noticed it and being the bookworm she was, took it for herself – with the permission of Ginny. She had been curious and had done tests on it, but not fully understanding what had been going on. That was then when the horcrux took hold of her and she started to act out against her family. Luckily, by this time Harry had gone back to school, and she only really acted out to Sirius. Remus had been the first to work out that it was a horcrux and destroyed it leaving just the diadem to be found which Harry had found in his third year with the advice of Remus to look in the Room of Requirement.

With all horcruxes destroyed, the snake had been one of the first to go, Voldemort had been caught unawares and was killed in a very short battle where it had all started. Godric's Hollow.

"And that was what happened." Remus finished, sitting back with a smile before digging into his chocolate cake which Lily had only just placed before him. She shot him a look of disgust, before grabbing a napkin and starting to wipe his face clean. He wasn't the cleanest eater when it came to chocolate. He protested immediately, shifting away but she, the mother that she was, held his head firm and wiped the chocolate off of him.

Harry, who was sitting there and watching with amusement, quickly checked that his face was clean so he didn't experience the embarrassment that was his mother.

"Wow." Draco Malfoy exclaimed, sitting back in his chair with eyes wide. "Potter I have so much more respect for your parents than I do you." Harry shot him a look but Malfoy ignored it. "So who killed Voldemort." The four marauders, Lily had been welcomed after her idiotic move, froze before Lily grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"That would be me." She shrugged as if she wasn't a hero, before grabbing the tea and topping up Hermione's cup. "They wouldn't let me kill Peter so they decided, begrudgingly, that it was fair for me to take my anger out on him." Draco nodded in understanding and started to think about how school life had been without Voldemort's constant presence.

Hermione and Harry had been friends immediately, sadly losing Ron out of their trio in third year when Draco and Hermione struck up a friendship which Harry didn't oppose. None of the other Weasley's had really cared about the friendship and had instead chosen to embrace the Slytherin as if he had always been a part of their family, which he hadn't been against at all. The Triwizard Tournament had approached in their fourth year and Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum had been nominated for the event. Draco had been fighting feelings for Hermione for the summer and he had persuaded himself they were just friends, choosing not to ask her as his date for the ball. The atmosphere had been tense after she had begrudgingly told them that she was going with Krum, her eyes never leaving Draco's when she told them and she watched the disappointment fill his silver orbs which surely matched that which was in her own eyes.

When she had arrived at the ball, beautiful as ever, Harry had ended up restraining his blonde friend to prevent himself from doing anything. After the ball itself though, Draco had rushed to her and kissed her.

They'd been in a relationship ever since which was now leading to their fifth anniversary.

"So you're a Slytherin?" Sirius' voice broke out and Draco rolled his eyes. They'd had this discussion _every _time he turned up at their house and he wasn't fed up with it yet purely because he knew he was joking. They'd struck up a friendship, which was a blessing since they were also family.

"Yes I am a Slytherin, yes my dad was a Death Eater, yes I'm a Malfoy, no I don't agree with all the blood prejudices but I was put in Slytherin because I'm sly and cunning not the next Dark Lord." He took a deep breath and winked at Hermione, answering the newer questions which had been added in the past two years. "Yes I'm dating Hermione, yes she's the only girl I've slept with, yes I love her, yes I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world." He was about to answer a question which hadn't been asked before. "Yes I want to marry her." Hermione's gasp made him blush and stutter nervously. "I mean, if she wants to marry me of course, like I don't want to pressure her or anything." He turned to glance at Harry's parents and uncles who were all grinning and laughing at his embarrassment. He turned to glance at Harry who had an eyebrow raised and was doing everything he could to hold back a smirk before looking at his girlfriend who was blubbering and nodding her head but remaining completely silent. "That's a yes?" She nodded more enthusiastically and he whooped before pulling her off her chair, spinning her round before claiming her in a toe curling kiss.

"Bye!" Hermione called when they broke the kiss and she quickly dragged Draco to the floo to take him home, leaving everyone to laugh loudly behind them whilst Sirius was cat calling and whistling.

"I'm so glad they found love." Lily sighed, smiling with happiness. Harry murmured an agreement before changing the conversation completely.

"When are you two going to find your own apartment?" He asked, pointing to Remus and Sirius.

"We're not." Sirius responded around a mouthful of food, shrugging. "We swore, when we found your parents, that we would never leave them again. Now, seventeen years later, here we are." Harry nodded, completely understanding this since they were the closest people you'd ever meet. He was about to make a comment when the floo was activated.

"Dad? I brought chocolate!" She called and Remus was the first to burst through the kitchen doors, running to his daughter. Sirius kicked his feet back, resting them on the table in front of James who was kissing Lily's neck.

"Remus make sure you save me some chocolate!" Sirius called and his seventeen year old daughter, Alice, walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy I brought some for you too." She reassured him, kissing him on the cheek before throwing the bar at his chest. His grin mirrored that of his husband's before he dug in. Alice smiled at Harry before she sat down in the chair which Draco had vacated. "Where's Marlene?" She asked the boy which was like her older brother. Marlene was the middle aged Potter, only turning fourteen two weeks ago whilst the youngest Potter, Frank, had experienced his twelfth birthday a few months ago. The whole family were home since it was the summer holidays.

"She's on a date." Harry grumbled, annoyed that he hadn't been told about it until she was leaving through the floo. He had no idea who this guy was or what he was like so he had settled to brooding quietly and planning multiple ways to kill the chap if he either hurt his sister or laid a finger on her inappropriately. "Frank is round a friend's. Looks like it's just you and me." He exclaimed, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes before pointing to the living room.

"Chess?" He nodded, jumping up at the chance for a game. At the door, however, he stopped and turned around to behold the scene before him. Remus and Sirius, his two uncles who had gotten married a few months after the _incident _were feeding each other chocolate that Alice had brought them whilst James and Lily were sitting, acting like a couple of teenagers right next to them. Looking at them, he could see where the war and battles they had experienced had caused them all scars but he could also see the friendship that had held them together all those years. They were sickening when all in a romancing mood but they were family, and every single day, he thanked Merlin and anyone who had a hand in his parents' survival because he _knew _that life now, would be hell for him if they had died. And that was something he didn't want to think about.

He'd found his family, and he was happy.

* * *

**Merlin I've finished. Finding is officially over. Quick note here then to say thanks to everyone who favourited/followed and reviewed this story. I appreciated it greatly. Its funny how this story was purely meant to be three chapters – that was what had been in my head when I first wrote it but it had evolved and I think I love this story even more because of it. Sorry, I couldn't resist throwing in some Dramione since I love them so much but the whole purpose of this chapter was to show a day of their family with the Potters surviving. Also Jily fics of mine, if you wanna read: **_Consequences of a Capture _**which is a long one shot atm but will be about five/six chapters and **_She Bites _**which is a simple one shot. There is one more that I'm halfway written called **_Did you hear about Bellatrix? _

**Thank you all again for reading this story, lots of love, wannabewyler xox**


End file.
